


The Tooth Fairy

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Vampyr (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Caretaking, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Recovery, Regret, Teeth, Teething, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27362806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Geoffrey goes on patrol and finds something he wished he hadn't.
Relationships: Geoffrey McCullum/Jonathan Reid
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	The Tooth Fairy

The night was long and boring. With the end of the epidemic and most of the Skal infestation either dead or driven back into the shadows, Geoffrey found the patrols had become rather dull. He recalled the days when he worried about ambushes or mass casualties against the plague of leeches flooding the streets. Yet now, as his nerves itched for a fight, he found himself roaming Whitechapel restlessly. In fact, he's pretty sure he's circled this same block for the twentieth time this week. A revelation he made when he noted a particularly familiar flower box next to a warped and faded enlistment poster. The guard frowned and shook his head as he examined the intersecting streets and opted for a new route. A nice change of scenery indeed as he traded trash cluttered streets and old moldy posters for more trash cluttered streets but this one had a lorry parked on it.

He found himself winding down the back streets, peering into alleys as he passed by, each either gated and blocked with debris that still remained despite the clean up efforts, or it was empty with only the darting shadows of rats or stray cats rushing about to avoid him. It occurred to him that it wasn’t often that Priwen patrolled these parts, least not since everything calmed down. The patrols were more random now as his men cycled through the areas in spurts, sometimes meandering off into branching streets outside of their territory in hopes of catching something lurking about. The tight knit clusters were no longer required and most of them found pleasure in grumbling about the absence of work. As boring as it was, it proved Priwen had done its job well during the epidemic.

As pleasing of a revelation as that was, he found himself idling with unspent energy and nothing to burn it off on. Despite the end of the plague, the good leech doctor had found himself busier than ever as they drifted into the later seasons and people returned to work and recovered from the quarantine. There were extensive precautions as they moved into the Spring months and shed their wintry layers. The nights were growing shorter and Geoffrey mourned when his time he did get to spend with Reid would waning. It never quite felt like enough in his opinion, not since they reconvened after Reid had slayed the Disaster and sent the Red Queen back to wherever hole she was hiding. 

A Champion of London, overwhelmed with paperwork in his tiny office and handing out allergy medication to the masses. He would make a comment on how Reid’s status has fallen, but he remained the same in Geoffrey’s eyes as he perched upon a pedestal of admiration. Terrifyingly dedicated and unrealistically humble, a walking paradox that strolled into Geoffrey’s life and never once felt wounded by his prickly demeanor or took his sharpened words to heart.

“I should probably check up on the leech.” Geoffrey muttered to himself as he scratched the back of his neck and adjusted the scarf around his throat to ward off the small ticklish chill that had ghosted across his skin. “Least I can save him from another avalanche of reports.”

Which wasn’t necessarily an understatement as Reid had the misfortune of knocking over a large stack of research materials and filled out reports which landed on him and littered the ground around his desk. Geoffrey had laughed until he was in tears as the doctor curled in on himself when a particularly large leather bound book landed squarely between his legs, corner first. Never in all his life has Geoffrey heard a leech make such a high pitch noise but it certainly made his night as he dragged himself over to the doctor’s desk and knelt to help him out of empathy for his pain.

Geoffrey sighed heavily, dragging the cool night in to fill his lungs, resigning to the fact he may just take a couple nights off from patrols and surprise Reid with a visit. Consider it his own version of a welfare check. He’s gotta keep tabs on the resident leeches in London, especially the heralded Champion. _Who knows what kind of trouble such a powerful leech could do unchecked?_

He chuckled to himself and stretched his arms above his head, relishing in the crack of his back as he flexed his shoulders and groaned pleasantly. The tension that had been there all night started to unwind and loosen up as he rolled his shoulders and continued down a darkened side street. With the pandemic, it was no surprise that the city maintenance crews had failed to keep up with the work, leaving Whitechapel to flounder and wallow in shambles while they tended to toff territory like the streets were paved in gold.

Turning a casual eye along the streets, Geoffrey felt his pulse quicken as a shadowy form disappeared into an alley further up the street. He had only caught a glimpse of it, hunched and malformed in appearance as it stumbled sluggishly into the open space. Feeling that burning need for a fight itching at him once more, he dropped his hand to his sword and slowly approached, noting the blood that splattered the ground every other step. There was a stack of old newspapers heaped next to a trash bin, leaning precariously to one side as if the slightest gust would topple them over and startle his prey. He took a cautious step around it and peered into the alley, searching the darkened space for some sign of the leech. With the burnt out bulb, the residual light of the other streetlamps failed to reach this far out, leaving Geoffrey to his own devices as he peered around. A choking sound drew his eye to the furthest corner of the alley.

Tucked in the dark and huddled between a trash bin and the brick wall was a large dark figure, more man than beast by the look of it. His sword drawn, Geoffrey closed the space, wincing inwardly as his boots crunched on broken glass from abandoned bottles of booze tossed aside by drunkards. His heart suddenly sank when the leech threw its hands up in self-defense and recoiled back into the brickwork as if it could force itself into a smaller ball and disappear. “No please!”

The posh accent couldn’t be missed, not for a thousand years. Geoffrey felt his blood run cold as he lowered his sword and searched the shadows for the signs. The larger figure, the hunched shoulders, the way his head was tucked protectively behind his hands as he scrambled to get away. His coat fell open and Geoffrey could see the blood stains across the doctor’s normally pristine and expensive white shirt. It took Geoffrey a moment to realize the blood was in fact Reid’s own.

Geoffrey put his sword back into its sheath and slowly approached Reid as a wounded cry left the ekon. His claws slashed the air frantically, eyes unseeing in their terror as he forced Geoffrey to step back. There was a gasp for air and a shudder of his shoulders as he trembled against the brickwork. The smell of blood was strong as Reid patted at his own clothes as if searching for something, shaking his head as he muttered ‘ _no’_ over and over again.

“Reid.” Geoffrey spoke carefully, his words measured as he searched the doctor’s expression for some form of recognition. When there was no sign of him hearing, Geoffrey took a cautious and slow step forward, testing for a reaction. Reid tensed but didn’t bare his claws again. Geoffrey cursed under his breath and lowered himself to a crouch with his hands out where the ekon could see them, his palms exposed as the frantic mutterings fell to silence.

“Jonathan.” He started again. “Can you look at me?”

Reid’s head tilted slightly, a guarded angle as his hands ceased their search and plucked at the fabric anxiously in contemplation. The doctor’s brows knitted together, a lost look flickered in his eyes as he started to speak, then pursed his lips and shook his head in dismissal. From where Geoffrey was now, he could make out the darker coloring over the ekon’s lips as blood puddled against them.

_Was there internal bleeding?_ Geoffrey wondered, but he couldn’t tell in the dark of the alley as it was. What little he could make out was blotchy shadows and large stains. Jonathan was forced to open his mouth eventually as the blood welled over and he seemed to find the handkerchief he was looking for. His hands shook as he forced the fabric to his mouth and let out an agonized whine. Squeezing his eyes shut, Geoffrey watched as the doctor curled in on himself and rocked in place, mopping up the blood from his mouth as he scrubbed a palm against his brow and sniffled.

As much as it pained him, the gentle approach wasn't making a difference in Jonathan's state, which forced Geoffrey to try a new tactic. Thinking quickly, he spoke firmly. "Dr. Reid."

There was a small jerk from Reid as he turned his attention towards Geoffrey, a slow rise of his head as he met the hunter's gaze. Something finally started to click in place as he parted his lips to speak then thought better of it as it soaked the cloth. Geoffrey felt a rush of relief at that as he carried on. 

"Reid, we need to get moving somewhere else. Let me help you." He reached a hand for the doctor as he watched for his answer. There was a firm press of his lips as conflict warred between them, before Reid resigned himself to the direction and nodded. He didn't accept Geoffrey's extended hand to help him up and frankly kept to himself with his arms tucked close to his chest defensively. Normally the hunter would have ushered the ekon ahead of him but something told Geoffrey that the attempt wouldn't be appreciated by the doctor, so instead he remained by his side.

Once they were back out onto the street, Geoffrey turned his attention back on Reid, noticing the paranoid swivel of his head as he searched the street as if some unforeseen boogie man awaited them. With the streetlights reaching their dark little corner, he could make out the blood that was drying in the doctor's beard and the blackened stains of the silk handkerchief now thoroughly ruined. The ekon's hand shook as he held the cloth to his lips and met Geoffrey's gaze briefly before he quickly averted it and ducked his head from view.

"Reid, look at me. Let me take a look." Geoffrey reached for his shoulder but Jonathan only stiffened at his touch. The sharp cry of refusal was startling and all too loud in the quiet night air.

"No!" His voice was warped by distress and a rough ball of agitation in his throat as he shook his head. "Don't touch me. Please." He pleaded, desperately as his eyes found Geoffrey for only a moment before he squeezed them shut.

"Alright." Geoffrey held his hands up placating towards the man in understanding. "I won't touch ya, just, let me get you somewhere safe. I can walk ya home, aye?"

Jonathan nodded slowly at that, an almost jerk of his head as he started walking in the direction of the West End. Geoffrey kept a close eye on him and stayed right by his side as the doctor cradled his face and kept his head down. The bleeding appeared to have abated by the time they crossed into the West End, and Jonathan was a little less flighty behind the safety of familiar streets. It wasn't a quick fix given the circumstances but it was enough for the ekon to loosen up a little. 

They mounted the steps to Reid Manor as Jonathan struggled with getting the key to slide into the lock. Geoffrey eventually took it from the doctor's hands and opened the door for them. The house was empty and quiet, something which Geoffrey had anticipated knowing that the Reid family butler and Mrs. Reid had left on that eagerly awaited holiday to France she often spoke of. Jonathan had stayed behind to care for the house and maintain his workload, though that was only the excuse he gave and not the whole truth of the matter.

Once behind the safety of closed doors, Geoffrey had hoped Jonathan would relax further but he appeared just as high strung and tense as before. Taking his jacket off and getting comfortable, Geoffrey hoped it would ease Jonathan out of his state as he removed his sword and rolled his sleeves up, already headed for the kitchen. 

"Let me help ya clean that up, Reid." He called as he searched the cabinets for a clean bowl and a hand towel. The hunter was well acquainted with Jonathan's home having spent several dinners with Mrs. Reid and numerous elusive nights entertaining himself by bothering the always eager and work obsessed doctor over several various matters, each of their own importance. Matters such as Geoffrey's need for attention at least once a week where he has Jonathan's full focus on him and nothing else. It didn't matter what the topic of discussion was, Geoffrey just felt bored and it entertained him to keep Reid amused and on his toes so often.

Turning back towards the entrance, Jonathan remained where Geoffrey had left him as he started to space out once more. There was a look of pain creasing his expression before Geoffrey heard the audible crack of bone and saw the agonized look on the doctor's face. The sound of groaning hadn't escaped the hunter as he approached.

"Have a seat, Reid. Can you let me take a look, please? Promise I won't touch ya." Jonathan contemplated the request before giving in with a silent nod. Ushering the ekon back into the kitchen where there was plenty of light to see by, Geoffrey set the bowl of warm water and towel in front of Jonathan and waited for the doctor to remove the cloth. Geoffrey was mortified by what he saw as the handkerchief was drawn away.

Fury filled his veins as Geoffrey recognized the familiar handiwork of a former Priwen guard. Where Jonathan's fangs once had been were now bloody gums with torn flesh hanging from the sight. His tongue was mangled and cut up by a jagged tool that had forced it out of the way, and where the plate was on the roof of his mouth, it was uneven where bone fractured and, by the nauseating sound Geoffrey was hearing, was actively trying to heal itself by piecing it back together. The ekon's mouth was a bloody mess even what Geoffrey assumed was at least half an hour after the incident. He couldn't imagine what state Jonathan had been in immediately after and the amount of pain he was in. 

Scratch that, in fact, Geoffrey at least knew some of the extent of Jonathan's injuries. He had witnessed first hand the sort of damage something like this could inflict upon a vampire and the desperation and suffering it would force the beast through. He'd seen it numerous times by a former member of the guard, one that had not heeded Geoffrey's stern reprimands and ended up kicked from Priwen permanently. It would appear he should have personally sought to them himself, a feat he wished he could go back and change.

Forcing the anger down as he focused on Jonathan, Geoffrey offered the damp towel to the ekon who took it hesitantly from the hunter's grasp. "I'm sorry." Geoffrey sighed in resignation, noting the way Jonathan froze and turned a wary eye towards him. "I think I have a pretty good idea on what happened and if it's who I think it was, then this is my fault for not dealing with them properly."

Jonathan slowly lifted the damp end of the towel to his face and murmured a quiet answer. "They were guards."

That confirmed his thoughts, but those words hinted at more than one. Geoffrey frowned at that as he spoke. "Macintyre had the not so fond moniker of _Tooth Fairy_ for ripping the teeth out of leeches. He kept them as trophies and was a sick sadistic fecker. I reprimanded him repeatedly for this but a few of the lads indulged his habits. A few months back I terminated them from Priwen."

Jonathan gave an unsteady bob of his head and fidgeted in the seat. "They had a Chaplain with them."

"Gregory." Geoffrey answered quickly. He was well aware of Macintyre's habits and Gregory was his best mate. A damn fine Chaplain but just as much of a sadistic stuck up arse as Macintyre. Gregory had the illustrious honor of restraining leeches with his faith, no longer able to flee or defend themselves, Macintyre would do his ghastly work and defang them. Sometimes he'd go a step further, take a claw or two, remove an eye here and there. He'd call them happy mistakes, but when Geoffrey found out, he had been seething over the discovery. Priwen was by no means clean of monstrosities and they had pushed the boundaries of humane tactics when it came to scientific experimentation but that was old Priwen and they never condoned unnecessary suffering.

When Geoffrey took up the mantle as leader, he made this clear to all his men. A fact of the matter that appeared to be nothing more than oversight for Macintyre and Gregory, who continued their cruelty in secret. That is until recruit Lindsey caught them declawing an ekon behind St. Mary's Cathedral. Geoffrey had terminated them so quickly, it should have given them whiplash.

"They're no longer affiliated with Priwen but fecking hell, had I known this would happen…" He trailed, placing his palms flat against the table to stifle his anger a bit and force himself to relax. Geoffrey ground his teeth, already grinding gears to figure out how he could properly deal with these men and make them regret ever laying hands on Jonathan in the first place.

"I really am sorry, Reid." Geoffrey sighed and cradled his face in his hand. There was a quiet shuffle as Jonathan adjusted on his stool awkwardly then a hand overlapped Geoffrey's, a subtle touch at first, searching for some type of connection between them. Geoffrey was hesitant to move as if the act itself would startle the ekon, before his fingers found their way winding around Jonathan's.

"Is there anything I could do for ya? Anything at all?" Geoffrey offered, his expression softened as he straightened up. The towel was stained with the blood Jonathan had mopped off of his face but his shirt was ruined from earlier. Getting a better look now, Geoffrey noted how disheveled the ekon looked, with his tie missing where it had been yanked off of him, and the collar of his coat torn. There was an obvious struggle for freedom.

"Food." Jonathan answered simply.

_Fair enough._ Geoffrey smiled. "I think I could catch something." He stretched his shoulders and felt Jonathan's fingers fall away from his grasp. Some part of him wanted to stay and keep ahold of the ekon's hand, to console him for what had happened but he knew Jonathan couldn't properly hunt for himself at the moment. It made the hunter's chest ache with the apologetic look directed at him and it wouldn't surprise him if Reid was somehow already pinning the blame on himself.

"How hard could a few rats be?" Geoffrey chuckled as he left to gather his coat. He quickly returned his sword to his hip and adjusted the weight on his belt until it was resting comfortably on his side.

Geoffrey would later find himself regretting those earlier words as he chased around the filthy rats that scurried and scampered into trash heaps to vanish from his reach. He raced up and down the streets in back alleys, having to resort to crossing into Whitechapel when he ran out of quarry to rustle before returning with a box full of scratching noises. By the time he returned, he found Reid had moved from the kitchen. The bloody towel was sitting in the sink to dry and the bowl was absent, presumably already washed. 

He found the ekon upstairs in his bedroom, changed into a fresh pair of clothes and smelling faintly of lavender soap. His beard and hair were still damp, the warmth of a hot bath clung to Jonathan's skin still as Geoffrey drew closer. The doctor turned to greet him with a startled expression, straightening suddenly at his desk with wide eyes. He relaxed when he recognized Geoffrey's presence then turned his attention on the box as the little vermin crawled around within, tossing their weight into the walls and making the lid rattle.

"I brought supper." Geoffrey announced with a casual smile playing on his lips as he tested the waters with Reid. The doctor was still just as high strung as before but he eased back a little and relieved a tiny bit of the tension in his stance.

"Thank you." The nervous smile was bloody uncomfortable to watch on the suave and charismatic doctor. The stiffness that drew his shoulders tight as he fidgeted, waiting for Geoffrey to set the box down with a half hearted gesture towards the desk. The hunter obliged and took a wary step back, tossing a glance behind himself as he gauged where the door frame was. He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway, his head resting lightly against the wood as it groaned against his weight. Jonathan seemed a little more at ease now as he opened the box and fished out an unfortunate rat from the container. Geoffrey supposed this was a perk of the job as Jonathan's gathered instruments on his desk were turned into an array of cutlery to feast upon the unwary rodent. A syringe was used to inject a drug into the first rat, a carefully measured dose as the doctor furrowed his brows in concentration. He waited several minutes, his attention fixed solely on the beast as he studied it before ending its life with a well placed pressure from his fingers. A second larger syringe was used to draw the blood from the lifeless body to which the ekon then deposited the laced meal into his own veins.

There was a sense of euphoria in Reid's expression as the drugged blood took effect. He slumped back into his desk chair, unraveling into a heap of relief as the worst of his anxiety abated. Geoffrey watched, curious now, as Jonathan stared the little beasts down while gingerly poking at his jaw with the tips of his fingers. Lacking the pained response, Geoffrey assumed it may have been morphine.

"Ya doin alright, Reid?" Geoffrey hazard the inquiry. He was answered with a slow nod.

"Substantially better." He answered with a lazy purse of his lips. "For now." Geoffrey didn't expect a miracle recovery but at least Reid wasn't in as much pain while his body healed the damage done physically. The psychological damage though, Geoffrey feared for the unseen scars and how deeply they've been carved into the good doctor.

Geoffrey gave a short nod of understanding and watched the ekon finish his meal, drawing blood from the tiny vermin and injecting it into his body. It probably wasn't as satisfying for a meal but Geoffrey couldn't blame him for it. There was only so much Jonathan could do about his missing fangs and the hunter was helpless to aid his beloved ekon through it. And so, he resigned himself to watch over Jonathan, as the night stretched on and the ekon lost himself to the haze of the drugs, Geoffrey helped him retire to his bed before the sun rose and made up his mind after Jonathan had fallen into the throes of death like sleep. He would stay for now, and ensure Jonathan wouldn't have to fear waking up in that horrid aftermath alone.


End file.
